Oftentimes objects such as nuts and bolts may become loose and accumulate in large equipment. Additionally, small objects can become trapped or lost in other small spaces, not necessarily in a piece of large equipment. The present invention features a gooseneck hose with retrieval claws that can allow a user to find a small item in a space and retrieve it. The gooseneck hose is adapted to connect to a camera, such as a mobile phone camera.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.